gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Cima Garahau
is a character in the fictional Universal Century time line of the Japanese Mobile Suit Gundam science fiction franchise. She is a principal character in the OAV series "Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory". Her back story is given in a Japanese audio drama "Mayfly of Space". A very short excerpt from this radio drama was animated as a bonus on the second DVD of "Gundam 0083" released in the United States. She is voiced by Mari Mashiba in both the series and the radio drama, and reprises her role in the G Generation series of tactical role-playing games. History As seen in the excerpt, Cima began her career in the Zeon military as a Zaku I pilot, serving during the horrific events of the One Week War. During that period, she was involved unknowingly with the gassing of a colony - it was not until after the G-3 nerve gas was injected into the colony that she and the soldiers involved realized that they had just committed a war crime. According to the audio drama, Cima was later promoted to the command of a Zeon marine detachment, which she manned with fellow residents of her home colony of Mahal. The final days of the One Year War were especially hard on Cima and her crew. First, the Mahal colony was the one which was selected by Gihren Zabi to be converted into the Colony Laser - thus Zeon rendered Cima's unit homeless. Then, as if to add insult to injury, when the asteroid base Axis offered amnesty to Zeon forces as the Principality collapsed, her former commander (who had ordered the use of nerve gas) used Cima as a scapegoat - pawning off the crime onto her shoulders and fleeing to the relative safety of Axis while the Cima Fleet (as it would come to be called) consisting of the Zanzibar II-class mobile cruiser Lili Marleen, six or seven Musai-class Late Production Type cruisers, and about 30 MS-14F Gelgoog Marine mobile suits, were forced to spend the next three years operating in Earth space as pirates. During that time, Cima's attitude towards Zeon hardened, to the point that she no longer held any love for her homeland, but only a desire for revenge. When Aiguille Delaz developed the plan known as Operation Stardust, he approached Cima as he had need of the manpower that the Cima Fleet could provide - that said, Delaz did not trust Cima, and for good reason. Cima, upon receiving the offer, planned her revenge - she would seem to accept Delaz's plan, but would ultimately betray him, aiding the Earth Federation in crushing what seemed to be the final gasping breath of the Principality. Unfortunately for Cima, the involvement of the crew of the Albion would be her undoing - their untimely involvement during a covert meeting between the Cima Fleet and the Federation's battleship Birmingham, carrying Inspector General Admiral Green Wyatt, resulted in the loss of the Operation Stardust plans and the death of Albion's senior pilot, South Burning, would harden the young pilot of the RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern, Kou Uraki, against the Cima Fleet and its commander. In the waning days of Operation Stardust, Cima finally acted overtly, seizing the Delaz Fleet's flagship ''Gwaden'' and executing Delaz on the bridge. Unfortunately, the Albion crew arrived the site after stealing the mobile weapon RX-78GP03D Gundam "Dendrobium, despite the orders of the Earth Federation forces, the Albion crew treated Cima fleet as an enemy, and so Cima was forced to defend her fleet with the recently received AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra mobile suit. However, she soon confronted Uraki in combat, who was now piloting the RX-78GP03. The agile AGX-04 was no match for the raw power of her sister mobile suit, and Cima's short, tragic life was ended when her mobile suit was impaled on the mega beam cannon of the RX-78GP03 and it was fired at point blank range. Gallery Cimapiloting.jpg|Cima piloting her Gelgoog in battle img_1216555_37816503_0.jpeg img_1216555_37816503_1.jpeg img_1216555_37816507_0.jpeg img_1216555_37816512_0.jpeg img_1216555_37816512_1.jpeg img_1216555_37816507_1.jpeg 3100010053175-1.jpg Cima Garahau.jpeg Notes & Trivia *Her life gets some extra focus in G Generation DS as in its special mode, the game starts with the faithful mission to gas the colony and later on in this mode, the game gives you(as Char) the chance to have her come with to Axis. Doing so makes her a permanent ally sooner and easier compared to normal mode. **In the game's rival route, Cima is appears to the be the center character as part of the Titans, suggesting in this scenario, she did change sides fully and survived. She and the group turn on the organization eventually. **The colony gassed in this game is Side two, with its only survivor being Shiro as he was in a space suit when it happened. A battle encounter between the two has her finding out about this fact and feeling some guilt over it. References Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory External links ja:シーマ・ガラハウ